


Until One Breaks

by vampsvngs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Caught cheating, Chansung - Freeform, Cheating, Crying, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Changbin - Freeform, Party, Sad, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Smut, Smut and Angst, Will Have Chapters, friends to strangers, love making, lovers to strangers, past relationship, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampsvngs/pseuds/vampsvngs
Summary: Jisung wanted Seungmin one last time.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! it’s been so long??? sorry about that !! i hope this is worth the long wait <3 & i promise i’ll try to upload more.
> 
> i might make this into a small series as well ~
> 
> edit: DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

Jisung  _ knew  _ this was going to hurt. He still asked for it anyways. He would put himself through pain just to be able to feel the male in front of him against him, one last time. The blonde didn’t notice the hand waving in his face until his name was called by the other male.

Jisung looks up, “Yes?” He flinches at how hurt he sounds. It doesn’t  _ sound _ like himself.

“Are.. you sure you want to do this, Jisung?” Seungmin questions, worry in his voice. The older one thinks the worry  _ shouldn’t  _ be there, Jisung gives him a look for it. “Don’t give me that look, you know I care about you.”

_ Not as much as you care about him. _

The other ignores the last thing Seungmin says and smiles, his eyes and voice betraying him. “Yes, I’m positive about this. Fuck me like you fuck  _ him _ .” Seungmin glares at Jisung, but not in anger. The older can see the hurt in the other's eyes. Again, he thinks it shouldn’t be there.

Seungmin huffs out. “It’s hard for me to treat you the way I treat Binnie.”

“Because you  _ love _ him, and not me?” Jisung questions, his voice above a whisper. Seungmin gives him another hurt look. “That’s why, right?” Jisung’s voice shakes.

“Don’t make me say it out loud.”

“Fine.. just  _ please,  _ act like you love me? You’re great at doing that.” the slightly older says, there’s a bite to his words.

“Jisung.” Said male only sighs out.

“Please Seungmin?” Jisung asks in a whisper. The brunette stares at him for a few seconds before nodding his head.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

Jisung expected it to be awkward at first, even though they have kissed multiple times. What he did  _ not  _ expect was the kiss to be softer compared to the ones they have exchanged before. There was  _ no  _ lip biting or slight hair pulling, just Seungmin softly kissing him. It honestly takes his breath away and he ends up pulling the other male closer. The light touches from Seungmin sends small shocks of pleasure throughout Jisung’s body.

Another wave of emotions hit Jisung and he feels like crying again. He holds it back though, enjoying what’s going on at that moment.

Seungmin pulls away from Jisung’s lips and reattaches them to the older males neck. The brunette leaves a trail of kisses down Jisung’s neck as he slips his fingers under the others shirt. A short gasp escapes Jisung’s lips as Seungmin lightly bites down under his ear.

Seungmin tugs at the end of Jisung’s shirt and pulls away some to look him in the eyes. “Can I take this off?” he asks.

“Please?” Jisung whispers out, staring back at the other. Seungmin helps him take his shirt off and throw it somewhere in Jisung’s room. “Can we move to my bed?” he asks. Seungmin gives him a short nod then slowly pushes Jisung toward the bed.

The younger hovers over top of Jisung once they get settled onto the bed. His eyes scan over the other’s chest, stomach, and face. “You’re so beautiful, Jisung-ah.”

Jisung’s cheeks flush pink. “You’re only saying that because of what I asked you.” he mutters.

“No, I’m being honest. You  _ are  _ beautiful, always thought you were.” The blonde bites his bottom lip and shuts his eyes to stop himself from crying, again.

“Th-thank you.” he stutters out. “...can we continue?”

“Of course.”

Seungmin leans down and places a small kiss on Jisung’s chest. He then slowly leaves a trail of kisses until he gets to his sweatpants. Seungmin slips his fingers inside them, grabbing onto the hem of the sweatpants.

“Can I?”

“Yes.” Jisung breathes out.

The older male lifts himself up some so Seungmin can take his pants and boxers off. He throws them off to the side and looks down at Jisung. “Spread your legs for me.” Seungmin softly commands. Jisung does so. He softly wraps his hand around Jisung’s cock and slowly jerks him off.

Small gasps and moans leave Jisung’s lips and his eyes flutter shut. “Is your stuff in your nightstand?” Seungmin asks.

“I-it is.” Jisung stutters out, eyes closing even tighter from the bit of pleasure.

Seungmin reaches over Jisung to his nightstand, opens the first drawer, and grabs the lube and a condom. He sits the condom down and then opens the bottle. “Flip over for me.” Jisung does so. Seungmin lubes up three of his fingers then sets the bottle down. “Are you ready Ji?” Seungmin asks as he circles a finger around Jisung’s hole.

“I am.”

Slowly, Seungmin thrusts the first finger in. Jisung’s breath hitches and he shuts his eyes tightly. Seungmin then starts to thrust his finger at a slow pace, causing small whines and moans to come out of the blonde. Seungmin is holding back pretty well, he thinks. Though he  _ does  _ want to ruin the male under him, see him crying and begging for more.

“Ready for another finger?” Seungmin asks softly, looking at Jisung’s face, the bit that he could see. He still finds it beautiful how the other males' faces would scrunch up in pleasure.

“Y-yes, yes please.” Jisung moans out, he grabs onto the bed sheets tightly.

Seungmin slowly adds another finger, enjoying the small noises coming out of Jisung. “You sound so pretty.” Seungmin whispers, thrusting his fingers a little faster.

A slight louder moan leaves Jisung’s lips, making the other smirk a little. “W-want you!” Jisung stutters out, his grip on the bed sheets tighten more.

“I need to stretch you a little more, then you will get me ba — Jisung, okay?” Seungmin says,  _ almost  _ slipping and calling the older baby.

“C-call me baby,  _ please _ .” Jisung says, his voice a little desperate.

“But-”

Jisung cuts the other off, “ _ Please, _ Minnie.” Jisung doesn’t know this, but the nickname makes Seungmin  _ weak _ .

Seungmin slows his fingers down a bit, making Jisung whine out. The brunette lets out a sigh, “Okay.. baby.” He starts moving his fingers a little faster again, causing a moan to slip from Jisung’s lips.

Seconds later, Seungmin adds the third and last finger. Jisung’s moans become a bit louder, making Seungmin’s cock twitch. He would never get tired of hearing the others moans. Reality of the situation hasn't hit Seungmin yet.

“‘m ready.” Jisung moans out.

“Okay, flip over for me while I take off my clothes.” Seungmin says as he gets up. As Jisung flips over, Seungmin strips down to nothing. He then gets back onto the bed. He grabs the condom and opens it up, with some difficulty. The brunette lightly chuckles and mumbles out a “Sorry.”

Seungmin positions himself in between Jisung’s legs and pulls the other a little closer by the hips.

“ _ Please _ .” Jisung whines out.

Seungmin chuckles as he aligns himself up with Jisung. “I’m guessing you’re ready baby?” Jisung makes a noise, sounding impatient. “I’m going to take that as a yes then.”

Seungmin slowly thrusts into Jisung, inch by inch, until he bottoms out completely. Short, small moans slip past Jisung’s lips and he grips onto the sheets tightly. Seungmin leans down and rests his forehead on Jisung’s head. He moves his hands down to the older males hips and begins to slowly pull out then thrusts back in at the same pace.

Jisung’s breath stutters and he wraps his arms around Seungmin’s torso. He pulls the younger male closer to him. “Kiss me, pl-please?” Jisung stutters out, looking into Seungmin’s eyes.

Seungmin smiles softly, “Okay baby.”

The brunette leans in, his eyes fluttering shut, and connects their lips. Again, Jisung is taken away by the kiss. He wraps his legs around Seungmin’s waist and tightens his hold around his torso. Jisung moans into the kiss, it ends up becoming a bit sloppy.

Seungmin pulls away from Jisung’s lips and moves them to his neck. He starts to lightly sucking on the skin, enjoying the noises coming out of Jisung.

“Fuck, you feel really good like this.” Seungmin mumbles against Jisung’s neck. Jisung only moans in response. Seungmin leans up so he can look down at the other.

“M-minnie.. ‘m gonna cum!” Jisung moans out seconds later.

“You are?” Seungmin coos.

The older nods his head repeatedly. “I-I am.” he moans out.

Seungmin smiles softly at the older. “Cum for me, baby.”

“I-I l — ah! — love y-you!” Jisung moans out he cums. White lines coat his and Seungmin’s chest. His grip on Seungmin tightens as his legs and arms shake from his orgasm. Seungmi’s smile turns into a sad one.

The younger goes to pull out but Jisung stops him. “What?” he says, looking down at him.

“Finish.” Jisung breathes out.

“You don’t mind?” Seungmin questions.

“Of c-course not.”

Seungmin starts to thrust into Jisung at a slow pace again. Small whimpers leave Jisung’s lips amd he shuts his eyes. Moans start to leave Seungmin’s lips as he grows closer. His grip on Jisung’s hips tighten.

“You’re gonna cum?” Jisung coos out. A soft whimper leaves him seconds later. Seungmin nods his head as he looks down at Jisung. “Then cum, Minnie.” A groan leaves his lips as he spills into the condom. Seungmin pulls out slowly and takes the condom off, tying it.

“Do you want me to help you clean up?” Seungmin asks.

“Please?” Jisung replies, pouting a little.

Seungmin giggles, “Of course, Sungie.” Jisung smiles at the nickname. The next few minutes were spent on Seungmin cleaning up the both of them and making Jisung take a bath. Of course cleaning off the older. Seungmin puts the both of them in boxers, for now.

Currently, they are back on Jisung’s bed, laying down. Seungmin is leaning up against Jisung headboard and Jisung is practically laying on top of the younger. Seungmin  _ was  _ going to leave right after he helped Jisung,  _ but  _ he didn’t want to seem like an asshole. Plus, he does care about Jisung too much to do so.

Jisung moves himself to where he’s sitting on top of Seungmin. He takes one of his hands and cups Seungmin’s cheek with it. The younger could see the tears forming in Jisung’s eyes.

“You know,” Jisung takes a deep breath in before he continues, “this will be the last time this happens… right?”

A sad sigh leaves Seungmin’s lips. “Yeah, I know.”

“Do you always know you did the same thing to Changbin, as you did me?” Jisung asks.

Seungmin bites the inside of his cheek. Of course he realized he cheated,  _ again _ . But on Jisung, on Changbin. Changbin thinks that Seungmin ended everything with Jisung a week ago, when they became official. Obviously Seungmin did not, he wanted to have Jisung in his life a little longer before the squirrel like boy leaves his life for good. He  _ knew  _ Jisung would want to end everything completely because he didn’t want Changbin to go through the same thing Seungmin put him through.

“I know that as well.” Seungmin mutters out.

“At least this time you won’t be able to repeat.” Jisung says softly, there’s still a bite to his words. Seungmin just looks at him sadly as he watches Jisung slide off of him and starts to get dressed. “You should leave.” Jisung whispers. Seungmin  _ barely  _ caught what he said.

Another sigh leaves Seungmin’s lips. “Okay.” He gets up and starts getting dressed too.

“Changbin won’t find out, right? I don’t want my friend getting hurt.” Jisung says. Seungmin could hear his voice start to waver a little.

“He won’t.” Seungmin replies, his voice small.

Once the two of them are dressed, they start to get out to Jisung’s living room. They stand at Jisung front door for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. Jisung ends up stepping forward and crushes Seungmin in a hug. The younger hugs him back, with the same amount of emotion.

Seconds later, Jisung pulls away and looks at Seungmin. “Goodbye, Minnie.” he whispers.

Seungmin smiles sadly at him, for the millionth time. “Goodbye Jisung.” he whispers back.

Jisung quickly places a kiss on Seungmin’s cheek before pulling away completely. The blonde stands there and watches Seungmin up the door. He watches as the brunette closes it and leaves. Jisung watches the love of his life walk away.

It takes a few minutes for everything to hit Jisung. Once it does, he breaks down. Tears start to stream down his cheeks and sobs leave his throat. Outside of his apartment building is Seungmin, walking to his car. He holds back his tears until he is seated in his car, then lets them free once he is.

  
Now, neither of them will be in the others life…  _ until one of them breaks _ .


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes memories aren’t a good thing.

“Hi baby yo — Minnie? What’s wrong?” Changbin asks as he gets up and walks over to his boyfriend, cupping his cheeks. Seungmin looks Changbin in the eyes and breaks down more. Changbin pouts and pulls the younger into a hug. “Need a minute baby?”

“Y-yes please.” Changbin doesn’t say anything, only pats his back, trying to comfort him.

Minutes later, Seungmin calms down and they move to the couch. “Is this about Jisung?” Changbin asks, taking his boyfriend's hand in his own.

“Yeah,” Seungmin starts, frowning some, “it hurts letting him go out of my life.”

“Is that what he wanted?” the older asks, rubbing circles into Seungmin’s hand with his thumb.

“Mhm. I get  _ why  _ he wants everything to be this way, I’ve hurt him.. so much.” the brunette says, frowning more. Changbin squeezes his boyfriend's hand in comfort.

“I know he still means a great amount to you, Minnie.” Seungmin only nods his head. Changbin smiles sadly at him. “Well, I’m going to go ahead and start dinner alright?” he says.

“Alright.” Seungmin whispers. Changbin squeezes his hand again and kisses his cheek before he gets up.

“I love you.”

Seungmin smiles, “I love you too.”

Once Seungmin knows Changbin is in the kitchen, he leans back into the couch and gets onto his phone. He instantly unlocks his phone and goes to Instagram. Seungmin never really deleted all the pictures he had posted with him and Jisung. He goes into his settings and clicks on the archived button. He scrolls through all the pictures of them, ones of just Jisung, and ones where he mentioned Jisung in the caption.

He comes across the very first picture they took together as a couple, the day after they started dating. Memories after memories hit him in waves after he looks at it, leading to when he started to break Jisung’s heart.

  
  


———

  
  


_ December 10th, 2018 _

“Seungmin!” Jisung yells once the younger opens his door, excitement can be heard in his voice. He then crushes Seungmin into a hug, a smile on his face. Seungmin giggles at his boyfriend. The two have only been dating for a day now.

Though, they have known each other since they were kids. Their parents were  _ really  _ good friends and they grew up with each other. Around the age fourteen, for Jisung, he started to notice he has a crush on his childhood best friend. It took him four years to finally tell the week younger. He was beyond happy to know Seungmin felt the same way as him.

Jisung pulls away from the hug and Seungmin lets him in. “What is it that we are doing today?” the blue haired boy asks.

“That’s a surprise.” Seungmin says, smirking a little.

Jisung pouts. “But Minnie!” he whines. Seungmin chuckles at the older.

“No but’s!” he says, laughing a little. “Before we go, let me finish getting ready, okay?”

Jisung smiles, “Okay!”

Minutes later, Seungmin walks back out. “Ready to go?” he asks, walking over to Jisung and intertwining their hands together. Seungmin makes sure he grabs his keys before going out.

The car ride wasn’t long at all. “The park?” Jisung questions, looking at his boyfriend.

“Is this fine? There’s going to be more!” Jisung could hear the worry in the younger males voice. He places his hand on top of Seungmin’s.

“It’s okay, Minnie.” he says. Seungmin shows the other a smile. Then they get out of the car.

“We’ll be walking the path, if that’s fine?” Seungmin says, grabbing ahold of Jisung’s hand again.

“Of course!” Seungmin smiles and pulls Jisung along with him.

The two of them walk the path in a comfortable silence, besides Jisung humming. Jisung is lightly swinging their hands as he hums a tone of one of his and Seungmin’s favorite songs. Seungmin glances at the younger with a small smile on his face.

“We’re almost there.” the younger says, squeezing onto Jisung’s hand. Seungmin stops them in front of a few bushes not too long after. “Okay, close your eyes.” Jisung does so, also covering them with his free hand. They take a few steps forward, Jisung could hear Seungmin pushing past branches. “Before you open your eyes, I just want to say, this is a  _ little  _ cheesy,” he lets out a small chuckle, “You can open your eyes now.”

Jisung’s eyes flutter open. In front of him is a blanket with a basket on it. Small torches are set around the area for a bit of extra light. He looks around more to see a small cd player, playing music softly. A grin forms on Jisung’s face and he turns to look at his boyfriend.

“Is it okay?” Seungmin asks, his voice small.

“It’s more than okay.” Jisung replies, smiling wider, if possible. “Let’s go eat!”

The two of them spent minutes upon minutes talking, laughing, and eating together. Once the food is gone, they just sit there and enjoy the soft music. Seungmin turns his head and leaves a kiss on Jisung’s cheek, making the other blush.

“Do you want to take a picture together?” Seungmin asks.

“Yeah, sure!” They take a few cute ones with silly poses and kiss each other's cheeks. “Can we take one kissing?” Jisung asks, his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. 

Seungmin smiles at him, “Of course.” He pulls Jisung closer by the waist then connects their lips. He quickly takes the picture. Once the flash goes off, they pull away to look. “It’s cute.”

Jisung smiles, “It is.” He watches as Seungmin turns off his.

The younger looks at his boyfriend. “Can I kiss you again?”

Jisung lets out a giggle. “You don’t have to ask, Minnie.” They two of them smile at each other.

Seungmin cups Jisung’s cheek with one hand and wraps his other arm around his waist. Both of their eyes flutter shut and they slowly lean in to connect their lips. Jisung melts into the kiss and pulls the other closer. The older feels himself being pushed back, to lay down. Seungmin pulls away from the kiss and fixes himself to where he’s hovering over the other. 

Seungmin pulls away again to move his lips to Jisung’s neck. He starts leaving kisses and bites up and down the olders neck, he enjoys the noises that are coming out of Jisung.

“M-minnie?”

Seungmin pulls away to look at his boyfriend. “Yes?”

“Can we…” Jisung voices trails off and he looks away from Seungmin, his cheeks turning red.

“Right here? And.. I don’t want to pressure you baby.”

“Please, Seungmin? I  _ need  _ you.”

Seungmin nods his head. “Okay love.”

“Do you have anything with you?” Jisung asks quickly, before they do anything.

“Oh yeah, I do in the basket. Let me grab that real quick.” Seungmin replies. Jisung raises an eyebrow as he watches Seungmin as he grabs what he needs. “Are ready baby? Are you sure you want to continue?”

Jisung smiles, “I’m positive. I want you to be my first.”

Seungmin smiles back. “I want you to be mine too.”

That day, Seungmin ends up becoming  _ addicted  _ to how Jisung feels. He begins sometime after to use Jisung only for pleasure.

  
  


——

  
  


_ July-August, 2019 _

  
  


“Our new home!” Jisung says proudly as they step into the apartment. “It’s cute.” Jisung says as he looks around.

“It really is.” Seungmin walks up to Jisung, from behind and wraps his arm around the smaller one’s waist. “I think we should  _ celebrate  _ getting our place. Don’t you think so too?” He places kisses on Jisung’s neck.

Jisung lets out a small laugh and says, “Not tonight baby, I’m tired.”

Seungmin sucks on a small spot behind Jisung’s ear, making a small noise escape the elder's lips. “Please baby?” he says.

Jisung grabs ahold of Seungmin’s wrist and pushes them away from him. “I said no, Seungmin. I’m going to our room.” Seungmin watches as his boyfriend grabs the air mattress box and goes to their room. Seungmin rolls his eyes and heads to the kitchen.

Not too long after moving in, they both get a job. Jisung wanted them both to get afternoon shifts so they could spend mornings and nights together. Slowly, they started to have mainly mornings together and the “I love you” became less. Of course Jisung didn’t think much of it at the time.

~

“Changbin invited us to Hyunjin’s party. Do you want to come?” Seungmin asks his boyfriend as he sits across from him.

Jisung eyes light up. “I haven’t seen Hyunjin since high school! I’d love to go!” he says excitedly.

“Great, we have to be ready by seven-thirty. Changbin is picking us up.” the younger says. Jisung checks the time to see they have a little over two hours before Changbin gets there.

  
  


Those two hours go by quickly and they hear Changbin knocking at their door. Jisung gets up and opens the door. “Hey hyung!”

“Jisung, hi!” the elder says and pulls Jisung into a quick hug. “Are you two ready to go?”

“We are.” Seungmin answers. When Changbin looks at the younger, Seungmin winks at him and smirks. Changbin quickly looks away.

“Alright, let's go then.” the oldest says.

The drive to Hyunjin’s house isn’t long. When Jisung steps out of the car, he could already hear the music. Jisung grabs Seungmin’s hand and says, “Come on, let's go see Hyunjin!” He drags his boyfriend inside, Changbin follows behind them. The music becomes louder once they step inside. Jisung sees people he doesn’t know and then people that he does.

“Do you see Hyunjin anywhere?” Changbin shouts out.

Seungmin points toward the living room. “He’s over there.”

The three of them make their way through the crowd of people. They finally get to the living room and Jisung yells out, “Hyunjin!” Said male looks in their direction and smiles.

“Hey guys!” he yells back.

Jisung sees two faces he knows, Minho and Jeongin. Jisung looks beside Hyunjin to see a freckled faced boy, he finds him  _ adorable.  _ He looks at the over male standing beside Jeongin. His hair is a bleach blonde color and it’s slightly wavy.

“I’d like you to meet two people!” Hyunjin starts, “This here beside me is my boyfriend, Felix.”

Felix smiles, while waving, and says, “Hello.”

“The guy beside Jeongin is Chan hyung.” the tallest of the eight says.

“Hi, nice to meet you!” he says, smiling. Jisung finds his dimples cute.

Hyunjin then looks at the other three and points to them. “This is Changbin hyung, Seungmin, and Jisung.”

“Now give me a hug.” Jisung says with a pout, opening his arms. Hyunjin laughs and gets up, he squeezes the other in a hug.

“Before we all lose each other, do y’all want to take a picture together?” Minho says. He gets seven yes’s in return. They all get closer together and pose, Minho takes the picture. “I can send this to all of you.” he says with a smile.

All of them do separate and lose each other sometime into the party. Jisung made Changbin and Seungmin stay close to him since he  _ trusts _ those two the most.

“I’m going to get us three a drink, okay?” Seungmin says. He gets two okay’s then heads off to the kitchen, at least where Jisung thinks the kitchen is.

A few minutes pass and Changbin looks over at Jisung, “I’m going to go find Hyunjin real quick, will you be okay here?”

Jisung frowns a little. “I guess so.”

“Okay, I’ll be back, I promise.” Jisung sighs as he watches Changbin leave. He leans back in his chair and frowns more.

Minutes past and both of them  _ haven't  _ made it back yet. Jisung pulls out his phone and checks the time, they’ve been gone for twenty minutes. He sighs and gets up to start looking around for them. He goes into the kitchen, he frowns when he doesn’t see his boyfriend. He walks out of the kitchen to start and look around for Hyunjin. He spots him on the back porch talking to Felix and Minho.

“Hyunjin, have you seen Seungmin or Changbin?” he asks when he walks up to the elder.

“I saw Seungmin go upstairs a few minutes ago and I haven’t seen Changbin.” Hyunjin says.

Jisung frowns again. “That’s weird. Changbin told me he was coming to look for you.”

Hyunjin shrugs. “I’m sorry Ji, I haven’t seen him. Try checking for Seungmin upstairs.” Jisung nods his head and goes inside, making his way to the stairs. He starts walking up the stairs, feeling uneasy.

Jisung notices how there’s a line to the bathroom. “Who’s in the bathroom right now?” he asks someone random.

The guy looks at him, “Some girl throwing up.” The guy has blonde hair and two blue streaks in the front.

“Oh, okay. I’m trying to find my boyfriend.” Jisung says.

“You could try looking in the rooms. Be careful though, I saw a couple going into that room there on the right.” the guy says, pointing to a room on the far left. Looking at the door made his uneasiness worse. “And some guy went into one of the rooms, I didn’t see which one.”

“Ah, okay. Thank you, uh..” Jisung says, looking at the male in front of him.

The guy smiles, “Jaemin, and you’re welcome. Good luck in finding your boyfriend.” Jaemin notices the nervousness and a bit of fear in Jisung’s eyes. Jaemin then says, “It’ll be okay.”

Jisung looks at him, trying to smile. “Thank you. I’m Jisung, by the way.” Jaemin only smiles and nods at the other.

Jisung then turns around to look at all the bedroom doors. He notices that two of them are cracked, the one Jaemin pointed at and the one on the other side. Everything in him tells him to check the one Jaemin pointed at. He slowly walks toward that door. Jisung could feel Jaemin’s eyes on him.

His stomach sinks when he hears moans and groaning coming from the room when he gets closer. Jisung could feel his heart rate pick up when he places his hand on the door. He pushes the door open a little more.

Jisung’s heart drops and his eyes widen. He removes his hand from the door but is unable to move. Changbin is on top of Seungmin, riding him.

“S-seungmin!” Changbin gasps out. “I love y-you!”

Jisung watches as  _ his  _ boyfriend smiles fondly up at the older and says, “I love you too.” Jisung covers his mouth so they won’t hear the gasp that leaves it. He slowly takes a few steps back and turns around to enter the other room.

He looks around the room, there’s no one in it. He notices a balcony door and heads toward it, going outside. Jisung breaks down, his vision becomes blurry. He covers his face as sobs escape his throat and tears run down his cheeks.

“Jisung?” He pulls his hands away from his face and looks where the voice is coming from, a hiccuped sob comes out of him. “Jisung, are you okay?” Jisung shakes his head and walks towards the other male. Chan frowns and opens his arms. “I know you barely know me, but you need this right now.”

“Th-thank you.” Jisung manages to choke out. He engulfs the older into a hug. Even though he barely knows Chan, talking to him earlier made it feel like Jisung has known the elder for years.

“Of course,” he starts, patting Jisung’s head, “It’ll be okay.”

Jisung shakes his head. “N-no it won’t,” a sob stops him from continuing, “I j-just saw something that I-I was  _ afraid  _ of s-seeing.”

Chan pulls back a little to look at Jisung. “What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I-I don’t mind… I-I, I saw Seungmin f-fucking Changbin.” he says,

looking down.

“Jisung… I’m so sorry.” Chan says, frowning more. “You don’t deserve that.”

The younger pulls away from the hug and wipes away his tears. “It’s okay.” he mumbles.

“It’s not, Jisung.” Chan looks at the younger sadly. “Do you want to leave?” he then asks.

“Yes, please.”

“Is my place fine?” the older questions as they step into the bedroom.

“That’s okay.” Chan wraps his arm around Jisung’s waist and starts to lead them out of the room and into the hallway. When they get out there, Jisung could  _ still  _ hear Changbin’s moans, making him flinch. Chan pulls the younger closer to him.

“Jisung!” Jisung looks in front of them to see Jaemin now standing on the other side of the hall. He smiles sadly at Jisung, “Take care of yourself.”

Jisung tries to return the smile. “Thank you.”

“Do you know him?” Chan whispers.

“No, but he kind of helped me find Seungmin.” Jisung whispers back.

“Ah, okay.” Chan then leads them through the house to leave. The elder makes sure no one questions them as they leave the house and head towards Chan’s place.

  
  


——

  
  


_ February 2th, 2020 _

  
  


Jisung has been sitting in the same stop since he’s been off work, which was five hours ago. He hasn’t moved one bit. He hasn’t moved because he’s waiting for Seungmin to get home. Today he’s going to confront him, after almost six months of not doing so.

The sound of the door opening catches Jisung’s attention and he looks at the door. “You’re late.” he says, barely above a whisper.

“I know baby, I’m sorry.” the younger says. “How long have you been sitting there?”

“Since I’ve been off work.”

Seungmin frowns at this. “You should have eaten something baby.”

Jisung scoffs and looks away from his boyfriend. “Don’t act like you care.”

“But I do care.”

The older shakes his head and gets up, facing Seungmin. “You don’t, Seungmin.”

“Where is this coming from?” Seungmin question, frowning at the older.

“Don’t play dumb! I  _ know  _ you’ve been seeing Changbin behind my back! I  _ know  _ you’ve been cheating on me Seungmin!” Jisung didn’t realize he was yelling until he finished.

Seungmin's eyes widen, “How did you find out? Did someone tell you?”

“No… I-I saw you and Changbin at Hyunjin’s party a few months back.” he stutters out, looking away.

“Is that why you left early?” Seungmin questions, his voice small. Jisung nods his head. “Jisung, I’m so-”

“No you’re not,” he cuts off the younger, “You’re not sorry at all. If you were, you wouldn’t have done it at all.” Jisung laughs bitterly. “I hope you know that this didn’t  _ only  _ ruin our relationship, it also ruins our friendship…  _ You  _ were the last person I thought of who would hurt me like this, because of how close we were. You were my b-best friend.” Jisung’s voice cracks at the end.

Seungmin frowns at the word “were.” He goes to take a step forward but Jisung only takes one step back. “Jisung…”

“Shut  _ up _ .” he says sternly while wiping a few tears away. “I don’t want you near me. I want you out of my apartment in two weeks and you’re sleeping on the couch. Goodnight.” With that, Jisung turns around and heads toward the bedroom.

“I’m so stupid.” Seungmin mutters to himself as he sits down on the couch. He  _ still  _ cares, he’s just ignorant. Seungmin sighs as he lays down on the couch and looks up at the ceiling.

  
  


———

  
  


All of this leads up to now. After Seungmin left and Jisung stopped crying, he went back to the bedroom and got a box that’s under the bed. The first thing he pulls out of the box is a printed version of the picture the group took on  _ that  _ night. Jisung’s heart aches while he looks at it. Three more items later, Jisung is putting the box back because the emotions are becoming too much to handle.

After he’s done, he pulls out his phone and goes through his contacts. Once he finds the person he’s looking for, he calls them.

_ “Hey Jisung!” _

“Hey Chan hyung, can you please come over?”

_ “Of course! Be there in ten!” _


	3. Never Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung runs into seungmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to add this but this is the last chp of this fic!! i hope you all enjoyed it!! & pls look forward to more chapter like fics + a series or two in the future!

_ Six months later. _

Seungmin hasn’t talked to Jisung in  _ five months _ . Or has even seen him within that time, this is mainly because he’s avoided going places he knows Jisung would most likely be at. Seeing the week older might break him more, at least that’s what Seungmin thinks.

Deep down, he  _ knows  _ he shouldn’t be feeling this way. He should be happy that he doesn’t have to deal with Jisung being too clingy or being around him when he’s being  _ too  _ loud for his liking. He should be happy that he’s with the person he fell for while going behind Jisung’s back and fucking, kissing,  _ loving  _ said male. There shouldn’t be any negative emotion he should be feeling, except for guilt.

However, he’s not happy one bit. Seungmin actually feels like complete and utter shit. Not  _ only  _ did he hurt someone that was considered his ex lover, that same person was also a childhood best friend.

“Baby,” Seungmin hears Changbin sigh from the doorway, “you need to get up.” The younger looks up at his boyfriend and pouts.

“I want to stay here!” the younger whines, pulling the covers over himself more. This makes Changbin groan.

The older walks over to their bed and grabs a hold of the covers, pulling them off Seungmin’s body. “Please get up, baby. We need to go into town and pick up a few items for the apartment.”

Seungmin whines again and pulls his boyfriend onto the bed with him. A surprise gasp leaves Changbin’s lips as he hits the bed. The younger flips them to where he is straddling the elders waist. Changbin looks up at Seungmin, a blush forming on his face. “Why can’t we just stay here?” There’s a slight pout on the younger males face.

“And do what?” Changbin questions smiling a little. “We haven’t done much since…” his voice trails off.

Seungmin frowns and sighs. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry about that, Binnie.”

“You could make it up to me by doing something  _ now _ .” the older says, the smile on his face grows.

A smirk forms on Seungmin’s face. He leans down some to hover his lips over the elders mouth and pins down his wrist. “I might,” he whispers.

“Kiss me, please.” Changbin whispers, there’s a slight whine to his voice. Seungmin smiles before he closes the gap between their lips. Changbin melts into the kiss and tries to deepen it.

The younger pulls away seconds later. “Do you want us to be quick?” he asks against Changbin’s lips.

“Can we, please?” the older whispers back. Seungmin gives him a quick nod and connects their lips again.

~

Jisung intertwines his fingers with his boyfriend, Chan, fingers. The two of them are waiting in line to purchase a few items they picked up in a music store. Both of them had grabbed records for Chan’s record player and Jisung got a couple more picks for his guitar. They pay for the items when it’s their turn and then exit the store.

They stand outside the music shop, making sure to stay out of people’s way. “What would you like to do for dinner today, Ji?” Chan asks as he looks at his boyfriend.

“What about something out to eat?” Jisung questions, lacing his fingers with Chan’s again.

Chan nods, “Pizza?”

The younger males eyes light up. “Yeah, that sounds good!”

“I’ll go get the pizza and could you go get some cleaning supplies from one of these stores?” the elder asks.

Jisung smiles, “Will do!” Chan pulls Jisung in for a quick kiss and then they part ways.

Jisung enters the store and heads straight towards the laundry detergent aisle. His eyes scan each one, trying to find the one him and Chan uses. Once he sees it, he grabs it, and starts to head out of the aisle. When he turns the corner, he ends up bumping into someone.

“I’m so sorry!” Jisung  _ knows _ that voice and when he looks at the owner of it, he freezes up. The other looks up and his eyes widen, “Jisung?” The younger males voice sounds small.

“H-hi.” Jisung stutters out, his grip on the detergent tightens.

“It’s been a while.” Seungmin says, smiling a little.

Jisung frowns at him. “I was hoping I wouldn’t see you at all,” he mutters. The smile on Seungmin’s face falters.

“Uh… Changbin told me you stopped talking to him,” the younger shoves his hands into his pockets, “He misses you.”

“I stopped talking to him because I realized what he did is just as bad as what you did, Seungmin.” the elder says.

Seungmin’s frown deepens some and he glances away from the other. “I miss you as well, by the way.”

“I’m sure you do.” There’s a bite to Jisung’s words. “I don’t have time for this, I need to go.” As Jisung starts to walk away, Seungmin grabs a hold of the elders wrist.

“Wait! Can we meet up and talk about things? Please Jisung?” Seungmin asks, a begging tone to his voice.

“What is there to talk about?” the older asks, looking back at Seungmin.

“There’s a few things I want to say.” the younger says, his grip on Jisung’s wrist tightens a little.

The elder looks down at them and shakes his wrist from Seungmin’s grip. “I’ll think about it,” he answers. He then walks away and tries to leave as soon as possible. Seungmin just watches him with a frown.

Jisung makes it back to Chan in a hurry, he sees the older man in front of the music shop with a box of pizza and a few other things.

“What took you so long, baby?” Chan asks. He then gets a good look at the younger and frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to go home,” Jisung answers quickly, trying to grab Chan’s hand. “Please, can we go home?”

“Yes, of course baby,” Chan squeezes Jisung’s hand, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” The two of them start to walk.

“I bumped into Seungmin.” As Jisung says this, his grip tightens.

“Okay, we’ll talk about it when we get home.” the older says, pulling the younger closer to him.

  
  


———

  
  


A few days later, Jisung receives a text from the younger.

_ seungmin _ : is it okay if we meet up today?

Jisung sighs and replies back.

_ me: _ sure, where at?

_ seungmin _ : is the park ok?

_ me: _ yeah, that’s fine. @ 2?

_ seungmin:  _ that’s fine!! see you soon!

  
  


Two o’clock comes by faster than Jisung wanted it to. He slips on his shoes and then says, “Channie! I’ll be back in a bit.” Then he heads out the door. It doesn’t take him long to get to the park. Jisung frowns when he sees Seungmin waiting for him.

Seungmin’s face brightens up a bit when Jisung sits down in front of him. “Hey,” he says.

“Hi. What do you want to talk about?” the older says, crossing his arms.

“Well,” he starts, “I want to say that I’m sorry. I’m  _ really  _ sorry Jisung and I didn’t  _ want  _ to hurt you — don’t cut me off, please. Let me finish. — Over these past six months, I thought about everything I did. I feel…  _ so  _ guilty for everything I did to you a-and… I miss you,  _ so  _ much, Sungie. I-I know I have no right to feel this way and that I should be happy with Changbin. Which I am! B-But, I still  _ need  _ you, Jisung. I don’t know, I think I realized that I lo—”

Jisung cuts him off with his hand. “Don’t you  _ dare _ finish that sentence, Seungmin.”

“B-but—”

“ _ No _ .” Jisung gives the younger a dirty look. “How dare you think it was okay for you to say that to me. And you’re right, you don’t have a  _ right _ to feel the way you do. You fucked up, Seungmin. I don’t want to fix anything between us or between me and Changbin. Both of you have done shitty things to me that I’m  _ still  _ trying to recover from.”

“I’m sorry, Jisung.”

“No you’re not. If you were sorry, you wouldn’t have gone behind my back and fucked someone I considered a really good friend to me.” the older says, there’s obvious anger in his voice.

Seungmin decides to change the subject a bit, not wanting to anger the other even more. “I saw you with Chan hyung the other day,” he decides to say.

Jisung raises an eyebrow, “Yeah? He is my boyfriend so I’d hope you’d see me with him.” The anger in Jisung’s voice becomes more evident.

“Oh? You two are dating?” Seungmin questions.

“We are. I’m allowed to have a boyfriend too.” Jisung answers, frowning.

The younger panics a little. “ Th-that’s not what I meant! I’m glad you were able to find someone, Sungie.”

“Thanks.” Jisung mutters. “We’ve been together for a few weeks.”

Seungmin only nods at this. “I know you said you were still recovering but you look better than what you did last time we saw each other. The black hair looks nice on you too, by the way.” He smiles a little.

Jisung glares at him, “I’m currently trying  _ not  _ to break down and thanks, I guess.”

“Oh, uh, you’re welcome,” the younger one says. His smile turns into a frown.

“Can I go now or do you have anything else to say?”

“Actually, I have one more thing,” this makes Jisung sigh, “Do you think we will ever be friends again?”

Jisung’s frown deepens. “I don’t think we will, Seungmin. What you did hurt me, I hope you understand that,” he says.

“I understand that… you can go now, if you want to.” the younger says.

“Thank you,” Jisung says as he gets up. Seungmin watches him walk away for the second time that week.

~

“How’d it go?” Chan asks when Jisung walks into the living room.

“I got mad at him,” Jisung sighs out. The younger sits beside his boyfriend, cuddling up to his side. “He tried to apologize too.”

The elder kisses the side of Jisung’s head. “What else did you two talk about?” he asks.

“We talked about what happened, kinda, how he wasn’t sorry, about you, and how he thinks he might actually love me. I cut him off before he could finish, I did  _ not  _ want to hear it,” he says, leaning into Chan more. “He was a bit surprised I have a boyfriend already.”

“I think he only tried to say that to get you to go back to him, baby… Surprised? Why would he be?” Chan questions.

“I think so too,” Jisung plays with the elders fingers as he talks, “He’s probably surprised because it’s only been six months since we broke off everything.”

“Hm, I guess that might be why,” Chan says, he places another kiss on Jisung's head.

“Should I block his number?” Jisung then asks, taking his phone out of his pocket.

“If you think that will make you feel better, baby.” Jisung unlocks his phone and brings up Seungmin’s contact. He hesitates and hovers his finger over the block button. “Do you want me to do it?”

The younger looks at Chan, “Please?” Chan’s heart breaks a little at how hurt Jisung sounds.

“Of course.” The elder takes the phone out of Jisung’s hand, blocks Seungmin’s number, and then hands it back to him. Tears well up in Jisung’s eyes and they trail down his cheeks. “Baby,” Chan mutters and pulls his boyfriend closer, practically onto his lap.

Jisung wraps his arms around the elders neck and buries his face in his neck. “I-it all hurts so much,” he cries out.

Chan pats Jisung’s back and frowns. He hates seeing the younger cry. “I know, baby.”

It feels like hours until Jisung is calm and passes out on Chan’s lap. The elder smiles sadly at his boyfriend as he lightly rubs his back. He then gets the two of them, trying not to wake Jisung up, and quietly walks to their room.

Slowly and softly, Chan begins to lay the younger male down on the bed. He crouches down in front of the sleeping boy and smiles. Then he lightly grabs Jisung’s hand and kisses it softly.

“I love you, Jisung. I know you can’t hear more or don’t feel the same way, yet, but I love you so much. I promise to take care of you better than  _ he  _ did and never make you go through something like that, ever again.” Chan places another kiss on Jisung’s hand, then gets up. He leaves the room, letting the younger one rest.


End file.
